Minerva in Heat
by FlamingToads
Summary: Minerva is in heat. Rolanda thinks it's funny. How will this effect Minerva and Albus. And who will be the first victim of Minerva's strange actions? Woo! Chapter 5 is up!
1. Chapter 1

**Authors apology:**** Today I went though some old e-mails and I saw a story I deleted a while back ago and Tabby-Fanny liked the story "Minerva In Heat" and it seemed tabby-fanny couldn't wait till I continued. I was guilty that I deleted it. So I have brought it back. Though I changed most of it. So I wouldn't try to where you left off. I am sincerely sorry to tabby-fanny and anyone else that enjoyed the story I deleted. Please forgive me. **

CHAPTER 1

"I'm in heat!" Minerva shouted. She was in the Hospital Wing for a checkup. Poppy insisted that she had a checkup every few months or so.

"Yes Minerva. It seems that you are." Poppy said in a calm voice hoping Minerva would relax a bit. Though of course with her temper it didn't work in the slightest of ways. It also didn't help that Rolanda was there too, laughing in the corner basically gasping for air.

"How the bloody hell did this happen?" Minerva was not in the greatest mood. This never happened to her before. For once she cursed the day she choose to be an Animagus.

"Well. It probably has something to do with your love life." Poppy said and frowned when Minerva seemed to get more upset.

"What about my love life Poppy?" Minerva shouted again glaring a Poppy.

"She means that you are not getting any." Rolanda struggled to say after laughing so much.

"I highly doubt that." Minerva wasn't yelling anymore.

"Well actually." Poppy felt Minerva's eyes on her but she did not want to come face to face with her at this point. "It is about you sexual life. I mean, you obviously haven't had a relationship for some time. That's mainly the cause of this."

"What exactly happens when I am in heat, like the side effects or something." Minerva seemed more stressed than angry. Poppy was afraid of this question.

"Well when a cat is in heat their hormonal level goes up." Minerva turned paled. This could be bad. "So I'm not really sure how you will act around any men. But it can't be that bad." Poppy hoped for Merlin's sake it couldn't be too bad.

"This can't be happening. What did I do to deserve this?" Minerva put her hands over her face. _This is absolutely absurd I can't believe it. _Minerva thought.

"It's your own fault if you just would just tell Albus that you love him you wouldn't be in this mess." Rolanda said sitting on one of the beds.

"Excuse me? I highly doubt Albus even feels the same way about me." Minerva was getting angry. They talked about this a lot but obviously Rolanda didn't get it in her head that there was no way Albus was going to love Minerva.

"You really are an idiot Min. You are just too blind to notice it." Rolanda new they shared feeling for each other. They were just dancing around each other and Rolanda was getting sick about it.

"Don't call me Min! It's Minerva." Minerva was hoping they could switch the subject. She really hated fighting with Rolanda about this but Rolanda was so damn persistent on the subject.

"Don't you try and change the subject."Rolanda yelled at Minerva. She was going to continue but Albus had entered the room.

The three women looked at him. He looked at all of them as well. "Am I interrupting something?" He asked politely.

Minerva's heart was beating faster and faster. She could smell the lemon scent rolling of his breathe. It was a wonderful smell. Minerva's eyes swept over his body. His eyes were twinkling and it made her quiver. She always thought of him as attractive but it felt so much stronger. And his voice was charming, and he was smiling.

There was an awkward silence. Rolanda seemed to be the only one that noticed Minerva's behavior. Minerva kept her eyes on Albus. Albus looked at all three of them. Rolanda was looking from Albus to Minerva and Poppy was staring at the floor.

"No Headmaster. Minerva and I just came for our checkups. And everything seems to be in order. So I guess we will be leaving." Rolanda stood from the bed locked arms with Minerva, who still seemed to be hypnotically entranced by the Headmasters presence and walked out the Hospital Wing.

"If you don't want Albus to know you love him you shouldn't stare at him and drool like a teenager with a crush. Of course he wouldn't be unfamiliar with it. I do remember you doing the same thing when he became our Transfiguration Professor." Minerva glared at Rolanda. Rolanda just giggled. "Now I understand what Poppy said about raised hormones." Rolanda still had Minerva's arm locked with hers. It seemed that they were heading to the staffroom.

"Honestly Rolanda this is far from funny!" Minerva jerked her arm away from Rolanda and headed to her chambers. Rolanda fallowed her.

Minerva sat in a chair and Rolanda sat on the couch. "Mitsy?" Minerva said softly. A house elf appeared next to her with a _crack_.

"Yes Deputy Headmistress?" The creature bowed.

"Can you please get us some tea?" Minerva asked politely.

"Mitsy will bring the Deputy some tea right away." And with that the house elf left and not much later came back with a tray with tea and biscuits and disappeared once again.

"Why are you never that polite to me?" Rolanda asked grabbing on of the cups. Minerva raised one of her eyebrow. As if Rolanda didn't already know the answer.

"Are you really asking that question?" Rolanda nodded her head. "You insist on bothering me. That's why." Minerva took a drink of her tea.

Poppy came in before Rolanda could say something that probably would only get Minerva angry. Poppy took a seat next to Rolanda. She saw the biscuits.

"Yum, Biscuits." Poppy took a biscuit and tossed it in her mouth. Rolanda giggled Poppy always loved biscuits. Minerva rolled her eyes. Minerva suddenly remembered that she was in heat.

"Poppy how long will I be in heat exactly?" Minerva was worried. She spends a lot of time with Albus and if being completely mesmerized that he is there with her it would just be weird for the both of them.

"Well, I don't know. There really isn't a time period for this sort of thing. It could last maybe a week or a month. I'm not really sure." Poppy looked at Minerva. Minerva was stunned. There was a chance she could bare a week, but a month. Minerva had her doubts for lasting that long. Especially if it got worse.

"Damn!" Minerva couldn't get herself out of this problem. "Is there anything I can do?" Minerva looked at Poppy.

"Well there are three things. You can go along with it until it ends. You can have sex. Or you can get... Well you can get fixed." Rolanda burst out laughing. Minerva looked depressed but glared at Rolanda.

"Minerva just ask Albus if he will assist you. He would love a reason to get in your pants." Rolanda laughed until a cushion hit her hard in the face. Minerva smiled even though this was the worst thing that ever happened to her. _Damn! I'm in trouble._ Minerva thought.

**How do you like it so far?**


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

Minerva didn't go to breakfast nor lunch. She decided that she could work on her lesson plans before the summer ended. But she didn't want to dine with the staff mainly because she didn't want to be so close to Albus. She was going to dinner however. She was going to sit between Poppy and Rolanda in the staffroom. They ate in the staffroom because there was really no reason to eat in the Great Hall when only the staff was there.

She looked at the clock. It was time for dinner. She stood up, straightened her robes and was off to the staffroom. She sat in the chair farthest away from where Albus normally sat. Poppy came in shortly and then Rolanda.

"You do know that Albus with be miserable when he realizes you won't be sitting beside him?" Rolanda said placing a napkin over her lap.

"I don't think he would care if I sat by him or not." Minerva took a sip of her water. More staff members came and took their seats. Minerva smelled something wonderful. She was wondering what it was until she finally came to her sense that the wonderful smell was the men. The smell of wonderful potions and cologne invaded her nostrils. But the strongest of them all was the scent of lemon.

She looked down at her plate. Not daring to look at Albus. Albus sat down in his seat and food appeared. Albus was somewhat crushed. Minerva wasn't sitting by him. She always sat by him. Questions popped into his head. _Is she mad at me? Did I do something wrong? _It came to his attention that he was staring at Minerva and Rolanda looked from him to Minerva. He tore his gaze from Minerva and began to eat.

"Really Min, Albus loves you. Will you just tell him so you can do the bad thing and get it over with." Minerva gave her the evil eye. Minerva didn't want to talk about Albus. She didn't believe that he felt the same way. And with Rolanda saying it over and over again it hurt her. She thought that Albus couldn't love someone like her. Rolanda ignored her evil eye. "You may not think that he loves you but you're wrong." Minerva went back to her food. She just wanted the meal to be over. But not just the meal. Being in heat was terrible for her. Drooling over every man as if she was a third-year again.

The meal ended sooner than she thought and she saw Albus heading her way. She hurried through the room. She was almost at the door. She found herself behind Severus. And before she could even think of the consequences, she pinched his buttocks.

Severus jumped and turned around. Minerva was smiling slyly and winked at him. Severus was stunned. His mouth fell open to say something but nothing did. Albus was getting closer. Minerva snapped out of it and ran out the door.

Albus stopped beside Severus. He was too late. Minerva had already left. Albus turned to him. Severus still had his mouth hanging open.

"Severus?" Albus placed his hand on Severus's shoulder. "Are you alright?" Severus closed his mouth and looked at Albus.

"I'm fine." He said and smiled. _Thank Merlin he didn't see that. _Severus thought. Albus looked at him a moment longer not sure if he was telling the truth but decided not to ask and then headed to his office.

Severus looked around the staff room. He saw Rolanda not that far away with her mouth hanging open. Rolanda closed her mouth and ran out of the staff room dragging Poppy with her. _Damn! She saw it._ Severus thought.

* * *

Minerva had just sat down in her favorite chair before Rolanda and Poppy came rushing in. They both took a seat on the couch. Rolanda looked somewhat angry and Poppy sat there confused.

"Is there something I'm missing?" Poppy asked. She didn't know why the sudden departure from the staff room.

"Min pinched Severus's ass!" Rolanda shouted.

"I didn't do it on purpose. It's his own fault. He shouldn't wear robes that show his butt so perfectly!" Minerva shouted back. But then smiled. "Why are you so mad that I pinched his butt any way?" Rolanda cheeks turned scarlet. "You have a crush on Snape?!" Minerva was laughing. Poppy's eyes widened.

"I don't have a crush on Severus!" Rolanda yelled. But Minerva still kept laughing. Rolanda felt her cheeks get hotter and hotter.

"Then why are you being so defensive over being asked if you have a crush on him? If you don't have a crush on him you shouldn't worry so much." Poppy asked.

"I just do." Rolanda said softly. Minerva stopped laughing.

"I think it's cute." Minerva said causing Rolanda's head to shoot up to look at her to see if she was serious. And she was. "So why don't you tell him?"

"The same reason you don't tell Albus your feelings." Rolanda crossed her arms.

"That's different. Severus totally feels the same way about you." Minerva said.

"It's not different. Albus shares your feelings and you haven't told him." Rolanda smiled. Maybe she could convince Minerva to tell Albus her true feeling this time.

"Ewwww! Min you pinched his butt?!" Poppy yelled. Minerva and Rolanda looked at her.

"Where have you been?" Minerva laughed.

"Well, I don't know. I wasn't paying attention until you said Rolanda had a crush on Severus." Poppy smiled. Minerva rolled her eyes. Rolanda just stared at Poppy. How could she not be paying attention.

"Oh Merlin! I hope Albus didn't see!" Minerva panicked. Albus was following her. There was a chance he saw.

"He didn't Minerva, you can calm down." Rolanda smiled. Seeing Minerva panicked was a once in a life time thing for her. Minerva hardly ever panicked.

"How do you know?" Minerva was stressed out. She didn't want Albus to think she liked Severus. That would just be weird.

"Because I saw everything Minerva." Rolanda seemed to have calmed Minerva down. "You know Min you should have seen the way Albus looked this morning over dinner."

"Why?" Minerva looked at Rolanda.

"He looked miserable without you by his side." Minerva rolled her eyes. _Great we're back on this subject again. _Minerva thought. Poppy looked at Minerva. Poppy didn't want to have her go through any more trouble for the night.

"You know Ro, it's late we should go to bed." She pulled Rolanda with her. "Goodnight Min, sleep well." Minerva smiled. Poppy always knew when it was time for Rolanda to leave.

Minerva snuggled under the covers. Today had been a bad day for Minerva. _Thank Merlin Albus didn't see. Why did I do such a stupid thing? What if Severus tells anyone? Rolanda has a crush on Severus. Now I can get back at her for tormenting me about Albus. That will be fun. I hope this ends soon. I getting to old for this kind of crap._ Minerva thought of her day until she fell asleep. She just really hoped that tomorrow would go better and faster.

**So Rolanda has a crush on Severus. But who will be the next victim of Minerva's strange ways? I don't know but I will update soon!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I couldn't help but put a song somewhere in here. It popped into my head and it seemed like the right thing to do, of course it's a remix. And also there is a new victim. Hehe I hope you enjoy!!! **

CHAPTER 3

It had been two weeks since Minerva had talked to Albus. She missed him terribly but didn't want to do anything stupid. She already done something foolish. And that was pinching Severus's butt. She ran away when any male staff came near her. In the evenings she would hear someone knocking on her door but she would never answer it. Only Poppy and Rolanda were allowed to come in and the door would only open if they were alone.

She headed to the staff room for lunch. She would sit between Poppy and Rolanda like she did every day for the past two weeks. She missed sitting by Albus. She missed their conversations. She missed the late night chess game. She missed everything they shared together. When she walked in it appeared that no one else was in there. She sat in a chair close to the fire. She was surprised to see Filius Flitwick in the seat next to her.

"Good evening Filius." She leaned over to him and smiled seductively.

"Um. Good evening Minerva." He never seen her act in such away. It wasn't normal.

"Tell me is it true what they say about men like you in bed." She asked innocently and then winked. Filius didn't see that coming. He wanted to leave immediately. He looked at his watch.

"Well, look at the time. I must be going now. Lessons to plan you know." He ran out of the door as others entered. Minerva couldn't believe what she did. She put her hands over her face. She felt a hand on her shoulder. It was a strong hand, a man's hand. She hoped it wasn't Albus but when she uncovered her eyes and looked up, there stood Albus with is twinkling eyes. He looked worried.

She had to leave. Only Merlin would know what would happen if she didn't get away. She did the only thing she could do. She ran. Poppy and Rolanda saw Minerva running from the staff room and fallowed her.

"What did you do now?" Rolanda asked closing the door behind her. Minerva threw herself on the couch. Rolanda took a seat beside her and Poppy sat in the chair across from them.

"I did it again!" Minerva shouted. Rolanda raised an eyebrow.

"You flirted with Severus?" Rolanda asked. There was a hint of jealousy in her voice.

"No. It happened to someone else." Minerva said slumping further into the couch.

"Who?" Poppy asked.

"Surely not Albus. Minerva and Albus would be snogging." Rolanda said. Minerva glared at her.

"No. It wasn't Albus. It was. Well, It was Filius." Rolanda kept from laughing.

"Oh you're in big trouble when Pomona finds out! No one messes with her man." Poppy said. Rolanda and Minerva looked at each other and then looked at Poppy. They didn't know Pomona and Filius had a thing together.

"Are you serious?" Minerva asked.

"How do you even know that?" Rolanda asked.

"Well, I was walking to the staff room late at night. I had forgotten my favorite coffee cup. So any who on my way there and I see Filius on Pomona's lap. And they were snogging like mad. I'll tell you. It was the weirdest the thing I ever saw." Poppy didn't tell anyone because she thought everyone knew about it already. It was kind of creepy. Rolanda shook her head.

"So what did you do to him?" Rolanda asked getting back to Minerva's story.

"Well, I asked him if he was good in bed?" Minerva said softly. Rolanda couldn't hold her laughter this time. It was just too much.

"I can't believe I did something so stupid, again!" Minerva covered her face with her hands.

"You know there is a muggle song that this kind of relates to. Of course I can mix it up a bit. Would you want to hear it?" She smiled.

"No." Both Minerva and Rolanda answered at once.

"Alright then here we go." Poppy didn't care if they didn't want to hear it, she wanted sing even without their approval. "It's by some Brittany Spears person." She cleared her voice and began.

_"Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah  
Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah"_

_"I think you did it again  
You made them believe you're more than just friends  
Oh baby  
It might seem like a crush  
But it doesn't mean that you're serious  
'Cause to lose all your senses  
That is just so typically you  
Oh baby, baby"_

Minerva and Rolanda continued their conversation while Poppy sang. "I don't know why you don't just tell Albus you love him." Rolanda looking Minerva straight in the eye.

"Rolanda, please don't start this up again. Albus doesn't love me." Minerva was tired of talking about Albus. It just made her miss him more.

_"Oops!...You did it again  
You played with their hearts, got lost in the game  
Oh baby, baby  
Oops!...They think you're in love  
That you're completely nuts  
It just that you're in heat"_

"He does too. And don't say I am getting on your nerves because you're getting on mine. You don't see that Albus loves you back. And it's driving me and the rest of the staff crazy!" Minerva shook her head. "Okay fine. Let's say he is in love with you. And you make another mistake like you did today. Albus would think that you have no feelings what so ever for him. And then you both will be miserable for the rest of your life. And you will have to be in heat more than once in the near future." Rolanda smiled. She was really could arguing._  
_

_"You see your problem is this  
Your in crazed and in heat  
Wishing that you weren't, and had Albus back  
You cry, watching the days  
Can't you see you're a fool in so many ways  
But to lose all your senses  
That is just so typically you  
Baby, oh"  
_

"Rolanda, if he doesn't love me then it will ruin are the friendship we have." Minerva said sadly. _  
_

_"Oops!...You did it again  
You played with their hearts, got lost in the game  
Oh baby, baby  
Oops!...They think you're in love  
That you're completely nuts  
It just that you're in heat"_

"And this isn't ruing it! Minerva you haven't talked to Albus? He's hasn't been himself lately because he misses you! Without you there is no cheerful, crazed, insane Headmaster. You're the one that make him cheerful and crazy and bloody annoying! You don't see how much you mean to him!" Rolanda was shouting uncontrollably and Poppy just kept singing not even noticing the Rolanda was yelling at Minerva.

"And you need him Minerva! He lights up your day! He's the only on that can convince you not to kill me or Severus when we go too far. Without him you would be lost. Or maybe in Azkaban!" Minerva smiled. She probably would of be sent to Azkaban if Albus didn't stop her from murdering Severus at times. The worst she would do to Rolanda was hex her to next week. Minerva looked over at Poppy hoping Rolanda could take a break from yelling at her. She never seen Rolanda so angry before.

_"Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah  
Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah"_

_"All aboard"  
"Minnie, before you go, there's something I want you to have"  
"Oh, it's beautiful, but wait a minute, isn't this...?"  
"Yeah, yes it is"  
"But I thought the old lady dropped it into the ocean in the end"  
"Well baby, I went down and got it for you"  
"Oh, you shouldn't have"_

"Wait! what are you talking about? What did he give her?" Minerva asked curiously.

"Well, I don't know. It's just part of the song. Now excuse me, I'm not finished yet." She cleared her throat and sang the last verse._  
_

_"Oops!...You did it again to their hearts  
Got lost in this game, oh baby  
Oops!...They think you are mad.  
It just that you're in heat"_

There was silence. Rolanda was still fuming over the argument and Minerva was looking at the floor. Poppy was looking from Minerva to Rolanda.

"Do you have any biscuits?" Poppy asked, breaking the silence.

"How can you think of food when Minerva is going crazy! Am I the only one that thinks Minerva is being ridiculous and should tell Albus how she feels?!" Rolanda shouted.

"No. Minerva should tell Albus how she feels. I'm just terribly hungry." She placed her hand over her stomach. "But something came up and I missed lunch." She looked at both of her friends.

"See! Even Poppy says you should tell him." Minerva rolled her eyes and snapped her fingers. Mitsy appeared in an instant and bowed.

"What can Mitsy get for the Deputy Headmistress?" Minerva was about to answer but Rolanda spoke first.

"Mitsy, do you think Minerva and Albus should be together?" Rolanda asked. Minerva looked over at Rolanda and back to Mitsy. _She must be crazy. How far is she going to go with this? _Minerva thought.

"Mitsy thinks the Deputy and the Headmaster should be together." Minerva's eyes widened. Mitsy just shook her head. "Headmaster worries about the Deputy now. Always talking about her. Though no one is there to listening to him. He's been rather sad these last two weeks." Rolanda smiled to herself.

"Thank you Mitsy. Can you please get us some dinner? Anything will do." Rolanda asked politely.

"It seems a bit early for dinner."

"Well yes but it's too late for lunch and I'm afraid we won't be joining the rest of the staff later on." Rolanda smiled. Mitsy nodded and vanished. Minerva was confused. How many people really thought that they should be together?

Mitsy returned with several trays. "Mitsy didn't know what you would like. So Mitsy brought some of everything." She placed the trays on the coffee table and disappeared once again.

Poppy eyes lit up when she seen the food. "Biscuits! Finally!" She stuffed her face with biscuits while the others looked at her as if she was crazy. She swallow what was in her mouth. "What? I told you I was hungry." The other two began to ate as well but with less enthusiasm.

"So are you going to tell him?" Rolanda asked. Minerva knew that was coming. She wasn't really sure if she believed that Albus returned her feelings but it would probably be best to tell him how she felt any way.

"I guess I have no choice." Minerva said. Poppy chocked on a biscuit. Rolanda smiled from ear to ear. She couldn't believe it. Minerva had finally cracked.

"Woo! It's about bloody time! So when are you telling him?" Rolanda was as happy as could be. She had dreamed of this moment when Minerva would finally tell Albus about her feelings. She was bouncing up and down.

"Calm down Rolanda! You're acting like a child." Minerva was surprised Rolanda acted in such a way.

"I'm sorry Min. But knowing you're going to tell Albus and you'll both be so happy. It just wonderful!" Rolanda took a deep breath and sat back down. "So when are you going to tell him?" Rolanda asked excitedly.

"I'll tell him tomorrow. Is that alright?" It wasn't alright. Rolanda would prefer for her to declare her love for him this very second. But at least Minerva was going to tell Albus. That's all that really mattered.

"That's fine Min." She got up and walked to the door. The sooner she left the sooner Minerva would go to sleep and then it would be tomorrow. She opened the door and turned around. "I hope to be one of the bridesmaids at your wedding." She smiled and ran out of the door.

"Rolanda!" Minerva shouted, but it was too late. She looked at Poppy who smiled sweetly.

"I better get invited. Or I'll tell Pomona what you did to her man candy." Poppy said, very seriously. Minerva had to laugh. But she nodded her head in agreement.

Poppy ate another biscuit before she left. Minerva was now alone. And tomorrow she would tell Albus her true feelings. And she hoped he really returned her feelings. What Rolanda said was still floating in her head. "_Without you there is no cheerful, crazed, insane Headmaster. You're the one that make him cheerful and crazy and bloody annoying! You don't see how much you mean to him!" and "You need him Minerva!" _Minerva laughed thinking about what Rolanda said. She was so persistent and Poppy was singing a song.

She looked at the clock. Timed seemed to fly by fast. It was already midnight. Her stomach growled loudly. She didn't eat that much. Of course Poppy devoured most of the dinner herself. Maybe she could have a midnight snack. She walked to the kitchen everything was silent. It was so peaceful at night.

When she entered the kitchen someone was there. But not just any someone. There stood Albus smiling holding a piece of cheese. Minerva thought for a moment. It was tomorrow so why not tell him now.

**Oh my gods! It's Albus! What shall happen now? **

**I don't know yet. But I will update soon and we will find out what bizarre happenings await! **

**Should I make her run away? Or should I let them talk? The choice is yours??????**


	4. Chapter 4

**Before we get back to Albus and Minerva in the kitchen we must see what Albus went through during the time him and Minerva were not socializing. I'm sorry it took 4 days to continue. It doesn't seem that much really but to me it does. Thanks for all the great reviews by the way!!! :D**

Albus stared at the wall. It had been two weeks since Minerva had talked to him. He missed her so much. He couldn't seem to stop thinking about her. He tapped his finger on his desk. Thinking away of Minerva. Not even taking notice of all the previous Headmasters and Headmistress who were all wearing worried faces. Albus was never sad. Well except when Minerva took a month vacation to visit her sick mother. They all shook their heads. Albus was a intelligent man but he never saw the love Minerva had for him.

He had been the one that knocked on her door all those times. Hoping she would answer but she never did. She was acting peculiar. He remembered when it started. He had walked in while Rolanda and Minerva were arguing with each other. He thought that he may of upset her in a way. But why was she ignoring everyone else as well, other than Poppy and Rolanda? Surely she would tell him if something was seriously wrong. Maybe it was just a women thing. All sorts of questions filled his mind but was interrupted by a knock. He looked at the grandfather clock on his left. _Who would that be at such an hour?_ He thought. _It's almost midnight._

"Come in" He said. Severus walked into his office. He sat down across Albus and stared at him. Albus raised his eyebrows. Severus was staring at him, which seemed very strange. "Severus I know I'm gorgeous, but there is no reason for looking at me like that." Severus smiled and shook his head, breaking his gaze from Albus. Albus smiled as well.

"Albus, I think something is wrong with Minerva." The smile had left Albus's face. "Nothing big though, just something minor." Albus was relieved. If something had ever happened to his Minerva he didn't know what would happen.

"What do you mean exactly? An illness?" Albus wanted to know everything he could to find out why Minerva had been acting so strangely. He would try his best to fix it, but only if he knew what the problem was.

"Well I don't think so. And you seem to be taking a toll to this." Severus said. Albus knew then Severus was only here to tell him that he had to tell Minerva his feelings. But how could he if she always ran away from him. He wanted to tell her but he didn't want her to reject him. He didn't want to ruin their friendship. And if he had to live his life without Minerva he surely would go mad.

"Severus, I know I should tell her. But how can I tell her if she runs away?" Severus smirked. Albus thought he could get out of this, but no. Severus already had a solution.

"I suggest that the both of you be locked in the closet until you snog each other." Severus smiled and Albus chuckled.

"I was actually hoping that you and Rolanda could be the ones locked in the closet till you snog." Albus smile as Severus turned a bit pale.

"How did you?" _Damn he's smart. _Severus thought.

"Are you kidding me? You go on and on how I flirt with Minerva all the time and you can't even see yourself do the same thing to Rolanda." Albus had been waiting for the perfect moment to say this. It was rather funny to see Severus get so embarrassed.

"Surely you didn't think anybody wouldn't noticed. I mean you were quite obvious" Albus watched as Severus's cheeks became red. "And if you don't want to end up like me, a crazy man who has been in love with a women for fifty years I suggest you tell her before it's too late." Albus said. This was Severus's chance to turn the conversation back to him.

"It's not too late for you Albus. She loves you just as much as you love her. And you're going to tell her. Soon!" Severus was pleased with himself.

"But I..." Albus gave up. "When would you like me to tell her then?" Severus smiled.

"Tomorrow." He looked at the grandfather clock, it was midnight. "Well today actually. Good night Albus." He left the room before Albus could say anything about him and Rolanda or how absurd it would be to tell her so soon.

Albus sat just sat there for a moment. He stomach growled. _Cheese sounds good right about now._ And with that thought he went to the kitchen.

**What if I left you there? How horrible would that would be? But luckily I am nice and feel terribly sorry for the 4 day wait so I shall continue. Oh and if you wonder why cheese, it's because we have string cheese and I was excited, so I thought he must eat cheese as well. *Random* BACK TO THE STORY!!! :D**

* * *

Albus had found the cheese. When he turned around he was surprised to see Minerva standing there. He smiled. Her hair was down. It was so lovely down. He was also happy to see her smile.

"Please tell me you're not going to run away this time?" Albus had to ask her if he was going to be able to say anything. She smiled but she seemed uncomfortable.

"No, actually I would like to talk to you?" Albus was glad to hear those words. He missed talking to her.

"So do I." Albus moved closer towards her. She wanted to step back but she couldn't her body wouldn't let her. He smelled like lemons. And he were so close. She took a deep breath, this couldn't be good. His eyes were twinkling. She loved when his eyes twinkled.

"What would you like to talk about?" Minerva had difficulties saying these words. She didn't want to talk, she wanted to attack him. He was so close to her.

"Minerva I've been worrying about you for the past two weeks. I thought you were mad at me. And every time I tried you would leave. And I missed you! I would come to your room to check up on you but you never answered. And I was going crazy. You don't know how much you mean to me." Albus was know babbling. Minerva was so happy that he cared for her and worried for her. But she had to know how he wanted to be more than just friends. She tried to fight it but she couldn't. She pushed him against the wall wrapped her arms around his neck and began to snog him senseless.

Albus was surprised. But he soon wrapped his arms around her waist. It was several minutes before they broke apart.

"I love you so much." Minerva rested her head on his shoulder.

"I love you too, and for a very long time." They continued their snogging. Well until a house elf walked in on them. Then they went back to Albus's rooms to...Well, I think we all know what happened. I mean she was in heat after all and this is Albus.

**Don't think it is over. We still have Rolanda and Severus to take care of. And I did mention a wedding. So don't think that it's over because then you would be wrong. **

**Tell me what you think!!! :D **


	5. Chapter 5

**Wedding Time!!! OMG! I'm so excited! Thanks for the lovely reviews I appreciated all of them! **

Only two days had passed since Minerva and Albus finally became a couple. They were to be married today. Many people had asked them why the rush. "We've wasted so much time and I honestly can't wait to be able to say she is all mine." Albus would say excitedly. The Great Hall was beautiful. You couldn't even recognize it. It didn't really look if a wedding was taking place if not for the tall white cake. There were thousands of balloons in all types of colors. Streamers were everywhere. It looked more like a circus party. Of course Albus was the one who was in charge of decorations. Minerva didn't seem to care that much. She was much too excited to be with Albus to really take notice.

Many people had came. The Minster was standing beside Albus and Severus. Albus was smiling from ear to ear. Severus was just as happy but hid it. There were too many people around. Everyone took their seats. All that was missing was the bride. Albus turned to Severus.

"You have the rings?" Severus nodded. "You know the best man usually end up with the maid of honor. And you do know who the maid of honor is?" Albus was now teasing Severus. He knew Severus couldn't run away now.

"Ha ha ha. Very funny Albus." Severus didn't look at him in the eye. _Why did I agree to this. _He thought.

"Because you know it would mean a lot to me if you were my best man." Severus glared at him. _Well you shouldn't be reading my mind old man. _Severus thought. Albus chuckled.

There was a loud bang at the door and laughter. Everyone turned around to see who was going to enter. "That's what you get." Minerva said on the other side of the door.

"Oh shut up." Rolanda said.

"It's not my fault you had too much to drink the other night. And you're the one who planned the stupid party." Minerva said.

Rolanda opened the door to see everyone looking at her. She waved her hand and music began to play. Rolanda walked up and stood across from Severus. And Minerva walked in. She was stunning. She wore a white dress with a light blue trim. It was off the shoulder and showed her curves. She was beaming. She stood beside Albus.

"You're drooling dear." Minerva whispered with a smile. Albus chuckled.

"Sorry love, but you look extremely beautiful." Minerva blushed. The Minister started to speak. It seemed like hours standing there, even if it was only ten minutes. Rolanda was bored and she wasn't the only one. It seemed that everyone was about to fall asleep. The Minister was still speaking but Rolanda interrupted him.

"I'm sorry, but the whole point of being married in two days after finally getting together is to be married as quickly as possible. Do you think they want to listen to this? Can't you just skip to the I do part?" Albus chuckled and Minerva smiled. After both saying I do they kissed. Everyone applauded and whistled. It was about time they got married.

Tables appeared for the reception and two long table with all sorts of food. Albus wrapped his arms around his wife from behind and kissed her neck. "Darling, my best man has gone missing." He said. She turned around and smile.

"No he hasn't. He's locked in the closet with Rolanda." She wrapped her arms around his neck. "I had no choice. They brought it on themselves." Minerva said innocently.

Pomona came to their side. She looked somewhat angry. Minerva turned to her and could see Filius watching them. "Stay away from my Filly. You got that?" Minerva nodded trying not to laugh and Pomona left.

"What was that about?" Albus was confused. Minerva just smiled.

"It's a long story. I'll tell you later." He was about to object but Minerva kissed him again. "We should see how Rolanda and Severus are getting along." She dragged her husband to the closet outside of the Great Hall. She waited a moment before opening. She looked at Albus and swung the door open. But Rolanda and Severus wasn't in there. There were two other people. Poppy and Alastor stepped away from each other quickly. Poppy looked angry and Alastor seemed to be embarrassed.

"Excuse me!" Poppy closed the door in their faces. Albus and Minerva looked at each other.

"That was strange." Minerva was shocked. She never knew that Poppy had a thing for Alastor.

"It wasn't strange my dear, it was bizarre on a whole new level." Albus seemed to recover over the shock before Minerva. "If they're in there then where is Rolanda and Severus?" Minerva shook her head. Where could they be?

They entered the Great Hall to find Rolanda and Severus dancing. "They must have gotten out on their own." Albus smiled. I was nice to see Severus look so happy.

"Damn. I wanted to catch them in the act." Minerva was a bit disappointed. Albus chuckled.

"You know dear, everyone seems to be busy. What do you say to a chess game before we leave?" Albus asked wrapping his arms around her.

"Make it strip chess and I'm there." Minerva kissed her husband passionately. Who knew being in heat had its advantages.

**Woo! It is complete! Maybe! Tell me what you think!!!!**


End file.
